Warriors Orochi 3 Ultimate
Musou Orochi 2 Ultimate (無双OROCHI2 アルティメット) is a third re-release and sequel of Warriors Orochi 3 which continues from the original game's good ending. Akihiro Suzuki returns as the producer and Youji Noda is director. The Premium Box includes a complete soundtrack set for the Warriors Orochi series, CD sized character stickers of the entire playable cast, and postcards for the original characters designed by Akihiro Yamada. Pre-order bonuses will be a downloadable serial code for Halloween costumes and postcards for Kaguya, Mitsunari Ishida, and Zhao Yun. These characters were the most popular ones of the three series chosen by my GAMECITY users in a poll. First print purchases comes with a downloadable serial code for DEAD OR ALIVE 5 Ultimate which unlocks collaboration costumes for Kasumi, Momiji and Ayane. Changes *Everyone has been tweaked to play slightly different than the original game ala Warriors Orochi 2. Strong characters have been weakened. Character growth is influenced by weapon enhancements and character parameters, meaning that even maximum leveled characters can still be altered to a degree. *All characters in a player's team can fight on the field simultaneously. Party members not directly under the player's control cannot regain lost health. *"Triple Rush", a stronger variation of Switch Combos, launches foes into the air for greater combo freedom. It is easier to cancel attacks using this skill. *"Midair Tie Up Action" is a new aerial R1 attack which drains a portion of the Musou gauge to use. The action performed is reliant on the user's type (Power, Speed, Technique, Wonder). **Technique types have a new ability: press while being attacked to shift behind the opponent. *Two players can activate their teams' Musou to have all six characters attack with a special energy effect. This is called "Shin Musou Burst". *''Dynasty Warriors 8's'' version of horse whistling is present. *Includes new five-star weapons and unique "mystic weapons" for the entire cast which can be acquired by completing specific requirements within Story or Free Mode. *Characters can now carry four to six items instead of two. A separate slot is available for saddles. *The maximum K.O. count is now 10,000 as opposed to 9,999. *Downloadable content has been noted to appear but not confirmed yet. Save data and DLC from Warriors Orochi 3 can be transferred to Ultimate. Modes Special's Battle Royale Mode and Hyper's Duel Mode return with the following changes. Story Mode There are two major story arcs being highlighted for this entry: *'The Tale of the Latter Day' - Takes place after Hydra's defeat. *'The Tale of the Former Day' - Explains Orochi's origins. Various new side stories for the playable cast are also included. These stories showcase characters who had few appearances in the main story arc. Unlimited Mode A new addition focusing on a five man team. The overall goal is to have these characters survive various trials in order to escape a multi-leveled dungeon; if a character within the players' team perishes, players may choose to wait for their natural resurrection or proceed onwards to the next level without them. Players cannot save until they have completed at least one level and difficulty gradually increases based on their progression. Co-op within this mode has two players control two characters within a single team with the freedom to swap with a single button tap; unused members are controlled by the AI. Players may select a designated Team formation for their party. Effects for this ability are reliant on the party's character and composition, but players generally gain special bonuses or techniques when these formations are activated by at least three characters in their team. A Samurai Warriors 3-like color editor is available within this mode to customize characters' appearances. Weapons, levels, and experience earned within this mode can be kept for other modes. An option to further strengthen weaponry can be accessed within this mode via rare materials collected from treasure chests throughout the battlefield. Shin Musou Battlefields A renewal of the Musou Battlefields feature. Warriors now cost nothing to change, and in-battle quotes and notifications can be customized by players. Characters The entire cast from Hyper and Xu Shu will appear with the following new additions. *Mae Tamamo *Yinglong *A younger Nezha *Kyubi no Kitsune *Hundun *Kasumi from Dead or Alive 5 *Sterkenburg Cranach from Atelier Meruru: The Apprentice of Arland *Sophitia Alexandra from Soulcalibur IV External Links *Official Japanese site __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Games